Marriage Proposal
by Bastillelegy
Summary: Kalau kata Siwon, melamar itu bikin dagdigdug saja. Kalau kata Yesung, dia mau jawabnya i will saja./YEWON FIC/Un-Official Pair/Siwon-Yesung/Enjoy :D
Choi Siwon bukan tipikal orang—dalam hal ini laki-laki—yang gampang mengalah apalagi jika disuruh mengalah. Sudah punya pakem hidup sendiri. Patoknya pun jelas sekali.

Tapi namanya manusia, lelaki gagah sepertinya juga masih saja ada alpanya. Bukan melulu konotatif, hanya dirinya saja punya sisi lembek yang sangat anti diumbar. Katanya, tidak mau _show_ _off_ —nanti dikira pecundang. _Kkk~_

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk

Jendela kamarnya diketuk konstan sehingga menghasilkan sumber bunyi aneh. Sudah sejak dua bulan terakhir, dirinya menempati kamar di lantai bawah, sedang kamar _official_ -nya di lantai atas masih belum rampung proses renovasinya.

Semilir angin menyapanya saat dirinya menyibak kusen jendela tersebut, dan menampilkan satu figur lain dengan wajahnya yang sudah dilumuri peluh dan rata oleh airmata.

"Astaga, Yesung! Kenapa menangis?"

Namanya Kim Yesung. Bocah—oke, remaja tanggung di usia delapan belas. Pemuda manis yang memiliki wajah belia kelewat awet sebertambah apapun jumlah usianya.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Wajah jelitanya tepat di tengah jendela. Dengan rambut jamurnya dijepit ke atas, menyisakan jumputan menjulang yang lucu seperti pohon kelapa, pas sekali dengan wajahnya yang imut.

"Hei, kalau ditanya ya dijawab, bukannya malah menangis!" ucap Siwon seraya menghapus rintikan airmata yang agaknya kelebihan stok di kelopak mata sipitnya yang indah. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum kecil.

Tak ada rasa sungkan apalagi risih saat jemarinya mengurut lembut hidung bangir pemuda manis itu yang kini sangat memerah, natural saja, toh yang di- _treatment_ begitu anteng-anteng saja.

"Katanya Siwon mau pergi, ya?" jemari Siwon masih menari di wajahnya, sedang ia masih betah untuk terus terisak hingga sesekali tersedak tangisannya sendiri.

"Kata siapa?"

Yesung menatap langsung lelaki tampan yang berbatasan dengan jendela itu, bibir semerah aprikotnya mencebil, manis sekali.

" _Eomma_ yang bilang, katanya Siwon mau pergi, lama lagi!" jawabnya menggebu, tak memedulikan tampilan wajahnya yang kian mendung, walau tetap menarik.

Kim Yesung secara prinsipnya adalah tetangga kental dari keluarga Choi. Murni atas jalinan persahabatan antara kedua ibu mereka, ditambah dengan keahlian Nyonya Choi dalam hal memprospek, jadilah keluarga Kim pindah ke Seoul, dan menempati rumah mewah tepat di sebelah rumah yang tak kalah mewah milik keluarga Choi.

Yesung masih bayi saat diboyong dari Jepang menuju Korea. Iya, si manis masih tergolong _bipatride._ Ibu dan keluarga besarnya berkebangsaan negeri samurai itu.

Siwon makin tergelak sekarang. Posisinya masih menumpukkan kedua lutut tepat di atas ranjangnya, sedang pemuda jelitanya cukup betah berdiri sambil terisak di depan jendela.

"Kok, _Ahjumma_ bisa tahu, ya? Padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa." nadanya dibuat jail, yang membuahkan desisan sebal dari pemuda Kim di hadapannya.

"Siwon kenapa jahat, sih? Jadi tega meninggalkanku?" bibir lembabnya kian maju yang membuat Siwon sangat gemas, hingga mencibil bibir tipis indah itu main-main.

"Siapa bilang mau meninggalkanmu?"

"Memangnya tidak?"

"Bukan begitu juga sih."

"Berarti iya?!"

Yesung berseru nyaris memekik menyemburkan emosinya, Siwon malah memberikan kerlingan mata menggodanya. Kenapa Yesung harus sebegini menggemaskan, sih?

"Sini, sini, masuk!" titahnya kemudian, namun diberi gelengan kepala keras oleh si mungil. Siwon menyergit bingung.

"Kenapa? Di luar sedang mendung, Yesung. Nanti kau kehujanan!"

"Biar saja! Asal Siwon tidak jadi pergi!" senjata Yesung salah satunya ya sifat keras kepalanya itu. Memang wajahnya setara primadona, tapi isi kepalanya itu batu semua.

Hidung yang masih merah selepas menangisnya ditarik lembut oleh Siwon, dan membuat si manja Kim mengaduh, tambah sebal saja ia sekarang.

"Masuk dulu, nanti kuberitahu!"

"Benar? Janji?"

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan, "Iya, janji."

Dan senyum indah itupun tak kuasa untuk hinggap pada bibir tipisnya yang juga sudah indah. Menawarkan sebuah keajaiban sendiri bagi Siwon.

"Mau gendong, Siwon!"

Lelaki tampan itu berdecak tak percaya, tetangganya ini memang kapan bisa dewasa?

Kedua lengan kecilnya sudah terangkat tinggi-tinggi dengan wajah polosnya yang penuh tipu daya. Siwon sarankan, jangan 100% main percaya saja jika Yesung sedang imut-imut begini. Dia itu racun, dan punya magnet dengan daya tarik mengagumkan di sela mata sipitnya yang berkerlip-kerlip cantik seperti kunang-kunang. Siwon sih cukup tahu saja.

Hup!

Siwon berdiri di atas ranjangnya, dan membopong tubuh ringan Yesung melewati jendelanya yang tak seberapa tinggi itu. Sudah keseringan begini, Siwon tak kurang-kurang mengingatkan Yesung untuk tidak mengajaknya berdialog lewat jendela. Tapi karena itu Kim Yesung, semua omongannya malah selalu ditanggapi sebaliknya.

"Dasar bandel!"

"Hehehe.."

Iya, Choi Siwon memang sangat lumrah untuk kembali terpukau bahkan terperanjat dengan aura Kim Yesung yang sudah _ultimate_ begini. Hmm.. bagaimana tidak lumer jika sudah disajikan _Aegyo Attack_ oleh si manja Kim. Sudah kekenyangan, tapi tak mau berhenti. Seserakah itu memang dirinya.

* * *

...

Sedang masuk ke sesi curhat, walau lebih terlihat seperti sebuah bimbingan konseling. Yesung jadi guru BP-nya, Siwon jadi murid bengalnya. Memangnya pantas?

"Jadi, perginya mau ke mana?" sang guru BP imut bertanya dengan mata sipitnya didelikan. Haha.. Siwon nyaris terbahak melihat lakon seram yang ingin dilekatkan lelaki mungil itu pada dirinya. Tidak cocok, Yesungie!

"Mau pergi ke Paris." kemudian dijawab Siwon dengan mati-matian menahan tawa yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"Berapa lama?" tubuhnya dikekang erat oleh kedua kaki Yesung yang kini tengah membeliti perut hingga pinggangnya.

"Dua minggu."

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" nadanya mulai dinaikan beberapa oktaf. Sabar Yesung memang setipis lembaran kertas _HVS._

"Memang mau ikut kalau kuajak?"

"Ya tentu saja mau!" pemuda manis itu menjawab tanpa berpikir. Siwon tersenyum lebar menanggapi, dengan tangannya mengusap wajah manis itu lembut.

"Kau kan sekolah." balas Siwon pengertian. Memang ikatannya dengan Yesung itu masih abu-abu saja. Tapi sekalinya dirinya pergi, entah itu perjalanan bisnis ataupun untuk urusan pribadi, Yesung tak boleh absen di dalamnya. Harus selalu serta apapun kondisinya; justru bocah manis itu yang kadang malah lebih semangat.

"Bisa bolos!" putus Yesung ketus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Siwon, lebih memilih memandang ke segala arah, asal tidak bertatap wajah dengan pria tampan tersebut.

Yesung tahu Siwon tak pernah setuju dengan acara bolosnya dari sekolah. Tidak sekalipun. Mau dia merengek hingga menjejal-jejalkan kakinya di tengah jalan sembari meraung juga tidak berefek banyak. Siwon terlalu mengutamakan pendidikan Yesung di atas segalanya.

Makannya, banyak sekali _moment_ saat Siwon harus melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri, selalu mengambil sekat di waktu liburan sekolah Yesung. Dasarnya Siwon saja yang sepengertian itu, namun _nahas_ kadang disalahartikan oleh si manja Kim ini.

Kecolongan, rahasianya bocor kali ini. Awalnya, mau pergi diam-diam saja ke Parisnya. Bukannya tidak sayang dengan Yesung, kali ini memang tidak bisa dikondisikan. Sudah mepet, dirinya dikejar _deadline_ perusahaan.

Sedikit jengkel dengan mulut sang ibu yang kelewat transparan jika itu dengan seseorang yang sudah akan dipastikan oleh dirinya sendiri kelak jadi mertuanya; Ibunda Yesung. Semua hal dari gosip selebriti hingga isu politik yang sedang _booming_ di negaranya, diceritakan Ibunya ke sang calon mertua. Sudah tahu Ibunya Yesung sangat jujur kepada bayi gulalinya itu, jadi merembet saja dari mulut ke mulut perihal kepergiannya ke Paris kali ini.

"Memangnya tidak kasihan dengan Ibu Guru dan Pak Guru yang sudah lelah-lelah datang, memberi ilmu, mengajarkan ini itu demi membuatmu kaya pengetahuan, malah dibalas dengan muridnya yang suka bolos?"

Dahi Yesung mengerut kecil, sebal dengan pembicaraan yang mulai tak bisa ia kontrol seperti ini. Siwon yang sudah begini, akan mudah membuatnya _K.O_. Kadang sifat bijaksana Siwon membuatnya merasa punya _long step father_ saja.

Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, "Tapi aku tidak mau ditinggal." terdengar seperti bayi itik yang tidak mau lepas dari induknya, kasihan sekali.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, meraih dagu si jelita agar mutlak memusatkan pandangan padanya.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan! Betapa diberkatinya aku!" Siwon berseru kelewat semarak yang membuahkan tambahan kerutan di dahi si cantik Kim.

Sang tuan muda Choi mengusap kedua mata sipit Yesung yang sudah siap menumpahkan kembali kristal-kristal beningnya. Benci sekali Siwon dengan keadaan ini.

"Iya, bagaimana aku tidak merasa diberkati, jika bayi gulali sepertimu tidak mau lepas dariku? Astaga, bahagia sekali aku!"

Yesung manyun saja di depannya, kenapa Siwon jadi berlebihan begini, sih? Walau tak menampik seluruh wajahnya kini rasanya terbakar hingga memunculkan rona persik segar yang cantik. Tersipu juga ternyata dia.

Yesung memutuskan untuk memeluk leher Siwon erat, menyembunyikan wajah terbakarnya di sana dengan kuluman senyum manis ikut menyertai. Malu sekali sekarang!

"Gombal!"

Siwon mengelus punggung sempit itu perlahan, berbisik lirih tepat di telinga si mungilnya yang sensitif, "Bukan gombal, Yesung. Aku anti membual hanya jika itu tentangmu."

Diakhiri dengan kekehan renyah dari keduanya. Yesung masih nyaman-nyaman saja memeluk Siwon begini. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia merasa sebal kembali. Dasarnya saja Yesung itu masih beranjak remaja—oke, katakanlah dia cocok di fase labil, jadi tidak apa-apa jika ia suka terlalu _menye-menye_ seperti ini _. Setuju, ya?_

"Tapi, tetap mau ikut, Siwon. Boleh, ya?" tanyanya bercicit di balik punggung sang lelaki tampan. Makin manyun lagi saat dirasakannya kepala Siwon menggeleng di baliknya.

"Fokus belajar dulu, ya. Seminggu lagi mau ujian akhir, kan?" Yesung memberengut lagi. Lalu memilih memukul gemas punggung kekar Siwon, dan mencibir saja bibir tipisnya itu.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Siwon?"

"Kau yang begitu, Yesung."

"Aku benci Siwon!" mulutnya sih berucap benci, tapi kedua tangannya makin erat melingkari lehernya mencari kenyamanan yang pasti ia dapatkan. Sedang mendeposit kangen dulu, sebelum dua minggu ditinggal. Sudah dibilang kan, Yesung itu sesuatu sekali. Memang semenggemaskan ini pribadi aslinya.

"Menyayangimu, Yesung.."

Dan perdebatan alot itu dengan sangat _tumben_ dimenangkan oleh lelaki gagahnya. Senyum Siwon kelewat sumringah saat berseru _'Hore'_ dengan semangat 45. Haha.. kali ini tak ada bendera putih lagi yang perlu ia kibarkan. Iyalah, jarang-jarang si _ngeyel_ Yesung jadi sepenurut ini!

* * *

...

Masa _LDR-_ nya sudah bisa diakhiri saat dua minggu berpisah jarak dan waktunya berhasil terpenuhi. Siwon mungkin terlalu memaksakan senyumnya untuk adu lebar di sepanjang garis rahangnya, hingga menjadikan pipinya kram begini.

Sudah punya rencana indah untuk Yesung. Maunya biar _surprise,_ jadi bocah manja itu bisa makin lengket padanya. Hohoho..

Matang sekali persiapannya kali ini. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama dia pikirkan, hanya makin memantapkan diri. Jadi selama dua minggu itu, selain kerja, dia juga berhibernasi di gereja. Meminta pencerahan, dan hasilnya _amazing._ Tinggal tunggu eksekusinya saja. Semoga mulus.

Dengan menenteng tangga lipat hasil pinjaman dari para pekerja yang Ayahnya sewa untuk merenovasi kamarnya, dia mengendap ke sebuah bangunan di sayap kanan rumah megah keluarga Kim. Masih dengan bonus senyum tampannya tak pernah luntur dari wajah pahatan dewa miliknya.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk

Yesung mendongakkan wajah apelnya yang sedari tadi sibuk pada ponsel pintarnya. Terdengar jendela kamarnya diketuk, membuatnya mendengung sebal.

Langkahnya mendekat, dan cukup terkejut mendapati lelaki tampan tetangga sebelahnya sudah memenuhi pandangan tepat di depan jendela kamarnya.

Siwon melambaikan tangan kecil, mengintruksikan dirinya untuk segera membuka celah jendela tersebut. Yesung menurutinya dengan dahi yang masih berkerut, walau ada kilat bahagia di mata khas suku ketimuran miliknya.

"Hai, Yesungie~!"

Siwon menyapanya terlalu manis begitu jendelanya berhasil ia buka, membuatnya tersenyum lucu, ceria sekali kelihatannya.

"Siwon sudah pulang?" tanyanya kemudian, Siwon menggangguk kecil.

"Iya, kan sudah dua minggu perginya." giliran Yesung yang menanggapinya dengan anggukan tanda paham.

Siwon masih mengulum senyum di bibirnya, lalu mulai membingkai wajah indah itu pada kedua tangannya. "Kangen sekali denganmu, Yesung."

Dengan rambut jamurnya yang kembali dikuncir layaknya pohon kelapa itu, Yesung mengangguk-angguk lucu seperti _souvenir_ - _souvenir_ khas imlek. "Sama, aku kangen Siwon juga."

Mereka suka sekali menunjukan afeksi. Dari pegangan tangan, hingga ciuman, sudah sangat natural dilakukan. Tapi belum ada tindak lanjut apapun. Bukannya ingin menggantung hubungan, hanya keduanya sama-sama tahu, jika memang cinta, ya dirasakan saja. Pengucapan dan ungkapan hanya pendukung, bukan suatu hal yang paling wajib. Lebih _meaningful_ katanya.

Siwon memajukan wajahnya, mengecup berulang pipi gembil Yesung yang terasa begitu lembut di bibirnya. Yesung terkikik geli, hingga menggigit bibirnya tak sadar.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali, Yesung?" tanyanya seraya berbisik tepat di wajah mungil itu.

"Memang iya!" Siwon terkekeh keras mendengar jawaban bayi gulalinya. Lelaki tampan itu menyatukan kedua dahi mereka, menatapnya teduh sekali.

Giliran Yesung yang mengecup lembut hidung bangir sang lelaki tampan, untuk kemudian dilanjutkan pada bibir tebalnya dengan sejuta rasa.

Si manis Kim memundurkan wajahnya, dan kembali tersenyum kelewat cantik. Seperti stok senyumannya sangat berlimpah tersimpan di bibirnya.

"Kau yang mengajakku berdialog di jendela sekarang." ucapnya dengan nada jail. Siwon mengangguk, termakan ucapannya sendiri sepertinya.

"Karenamu, Yesung."

"Hehehe.."

Dengan gemas, Siwon lantas menyegel bibir kenyal itu pada ciuman manis dan membuat semua rasa lebur di dalamnya. Memagutnya tanpa tergesa, menikmati semua frasa yang ada. Menciptakan harmonisasi yang hanya dia dan Yesung saja yang merasakan.

"Hhhh.."

Bibir tipisnya yang mulai bengkak berkedut samar. Siwon telaten menyedot dalam ujung bibir Yesung yang melelerkan saliva mereka, membuat bocah manisnya sedikit bergetar hingga mendesah lirih.

"Manis sekali, Yesungie.."

Yesung tak perlu menyembunyikan wajah persik matangnya lagi. Toh sebenarnya, Siwon yang paling tahu baik-busuk dirinya. Dari mulai menggerutu hingga tersipu, Siwon hafal mati.

Masih berdiri di depan jendela, di atas tangga pula, Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan begitu erat.

"Siwon, masuk dulu ya! Bicaranya di dalam saja, takut nanti jatuh!" anjuran Yesung ditanggapi gelengan pelan oleh lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Di sini saja, Yesung. Biar kesannya lebih dapat. Lagipula, jendela ini bisa jadi saksi tentang apa yang aku ucapkan nanti." jawaban Siwon terdengar sangat ambigu bagi si manis Kim. Siwon melantur sekali kata-katanya. Apa dia masih _jetlag,_ ya?

"Ayo kita ke Paris, Yesung." lanjut Siwon dengan nadanya yang sungguh-sungguh.

 _Iya, yakin, Siwon masih jetlag sekarang!_

"Kan kemarin sudah ke Paris, baru pulang juga." balasnya bingung.

"Iya, memang. Tapi sekarang mau bersamamu, berdua saja. Ujiannya sudah kan?" tanyanya memastikan, yang dihadiahi anggukan kecil dari si jelita Kim.

"Iya, sudah. Tapi mau apa ke Paris?"

Siwon mengacak surai legamnya sayang, "Mau melamar,"

"Melamar siapa?" tanya si mungil makin berkerut-kerut saja.

"Melamarmu, Yesung." Oh, astaga! Yesung tiba-tiba lupa di mana ia menjatuhkan jantungnya tadi.

Siwon terkekeh kecil begitu mendapati raut terkejut dari Yesung yang menggemaskan. Membuatnya kembali mencuri satu kecupan kecil pada bibir sekenyal jeli tersebut.

Masih betah dengan raut terkejutnya yang imut dan khas, Yesung balik menatap penuh selidik Siwon.

"Benar mau melamar?"

"Iya, mau melamarmu."

Oh, oke! Yesung benar-benar sudah lupa di mana keberadaan jantungnya sekarang. Hei, dia sedang dilamar, tiba-tiba, _plus_ tanpa persiapan pula. Setidaknya dirinya perlu bersolek sedikit, biar makin cantik, jadi pantas dilamarnya! Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut? Kenapa Siwon tidak terduga sekali sih hari ini?

Siwon kembali meremat kedua jari-jemarinya. "Katakan sesuatu, Yesung. Aku sangat gugup sekarang!" ucapnya dengan nada gusar yang bukan Siwon sekali.

Yesung terkikik manis di depannya, lalu balas mengusapi jemari Siwon yang begitu dingin di atas jemarinya. Benar-benar sedang gugup ternyata.

"Iya, mau."

"Apanya yang mau?" tanya Siwon tak sabar.

"Mau ke Parisnya." balasnya lembut dan sabar, dan Siwon mampu menemukan kembali deru nafasnya yang sempat dicuri oleh kegugupannya.

 _Melamar bikin dagdigdug saja!_

"Cuma ke Parisnya yang mau?"

"Dilamarnya mau juga~!" cicit si manja Kim lagi. Lucu sekali nadanya itu!

Siwon tertawa renyah. Tambah _plong_ saja hatinya. Lalu digenggamnya jemari mungil itu memenuhi sela jemariya sendiri, Siwon kembali berucap, "Mau dilamar seperti apa, Yesung?"

Yesung makin melebarkan senyumnya, "Yang sewajarnya saja, Siwon."

"Memang seperti apa yang wajar?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, Yesung mendengus main-main.

"Mau dilamar di atas gondola di sekitar sungai _Seine_ dan _background_ -nya menara _Eiffel."_ dikte si manis penuh semangat. Ini sih spontan saja. Akhirnya ada gunanya juga dia gemar menonton drama favorit para _ahjumma_ itu. _Wajar itu begitu ya, Yesungie?_

Siwon mengangguk, "Iya, dikabulkan."

"Mau dikasih bunga," lanjut Yesung makin gigih saja mewujudkan mimpi _princess-_ nya itu. Mumpung diiyakan saja oleh Siwon. Jadinya, lanjuuut~~!

"Iya, dikabulkan."

"Mau dikasih cincin,"

"Iya, pasti dikabulkan."

Siwon kemudian melingkarkan tangan Yesung di lehernya, menariknya kian dekat, "Apalagi, Yesung?"

Si manis Kim menjawab tepat di atas bibirnya, "Mau dikasih cium—yang dalam."

"Iya, kalau cium, dikabulkannya sekarang saja."

Setelah berucap, Siwon kembali meraup kedua belah bibir Yesung untuk dibelit oleh bibirnya sendiri. Menghantarkan kecupan-kecupan manis, yang membuat keduanya nyaman hingga terlena. _Priceless_ sekali rasanya.

Yesung tersenyum di sela ciumannya, bahagianya terasa begitu meluber, sampai-sampai mau memuntahkan pelangi.

Siwon memutuskan tautan bibir itu secara perlahan, menyibakkan poni Yesung yang mulai memanjang. "Jadi kalau aku melamar, pasti diterima tidak?"

Yesung menangguk, "Iya, diterima."

Lelaki dengan paras tampannya itu mengerlingkan satu matanya menggoda, "Memang aku harus bilangnya bagaimana?"

"Eum, seperti, _Will you marry me?"_ Yesung berucap dengan nadanya yang imut. Membuat Siwon menambahkan kadar kegemasan pada si jelitanya ini.

"Lalu kau akan jawab apa jika aku bilang begitu?" tanya Siwon makin gencar.

" _Yes, i will."_ pungkas Yesung dengan ikut memberikan satu kerlingan manis yang nyatanya membuat si tuan muda Choi begitu menggilainya.

"Oh, Tuhan! Manisnya Yesungie.."

Diakhiri dengan Siwon yang mengecup pelipisnya berulang-ulang. Menggumamkan kata-kata manis, yang membuat hari ini semakin sempurna dengan kunang-kunang saling berterbangan di perutnya, juga _cupid-cupid_ imut dengan panah emasnya saling tertancap di keping jantung mereka. Uh, lagi-lagi mau memuntahkan pelangi saja. Bahagia sekali~!

"Menyayangimu, sayang.."

Nah, sudah berubah saja panggilannya jadi sayang. Jadi sudah benar-benar mau dilamar ya, Yesungie?

Hehehe..

.

.

.

END

* * *

Happy birthday for our beloved Siwonnie~!

God, i need to thank you for creating such an amazing creature like him. He is kind, good looking, generous, loyal and caring. How i really love this perfect man :3

Congrats, Policer Choi!

Kiss.. Kiss from baby Yesungie.

And for this story, still, gimme payback, dear. Paayy~~


End file.
